Mortos der Soulstealer
Plot Summary A powerful and mystical being called Mortos der Soulstealer, who is released from the underworld every thousand years when the planet Taoola lines up with Chargunga, appears in an abandoned graveyard. However, Dib knew in advance about this event and is there waiting for the demon-warlock. Since Mortos must grant one mortal a wish in order to return home, Dib asks Mortos to grant his wish, and steal Zim's soul. But because Mortos is so tired, Dib has to help him recharge. This means buying lots of food for the demon-warlock at MacMeaties, buying rubber clothing, and then ditching Dib and going to the carnival. While Dib is looking for Mortos, he bumps into Zim and GIR, who are walking around the city and infecting it with mutated vermin by throwing them into houses. Dib boasts to the alien that he is going to stop him with a secret weapon, but because Mortos isn't around, Zim laughs it off as GIR launches a sandwich at him, knocking him into a building. When Dib gets up, he finds Mortos at the carnival and yells at him for ditching him. Mortos makes up a sob story for why he ditched him, so finally, Dib gets fed up with Mortos and calls him a mooch. This insults Mortos, so he makes the carnival rides come to life and start fighting each other to prove that he truly is scary and isn't taking advantage of Dib. Dib's faith in the demon-warlock is restored, and he is once again excited to get his wish granted. Unfortunately, Mortos's power is completely drained again. This time Dib takes him to a dog store, but the man working there yells at them for loitering and calls the police. When Zim walks past with GIR, Dib tries to get Mortos to hurry up, but the demon-warlock is distracted by a soda fountain. Dib decides to take matters into his own hands, and tries to hold Zim down while Mortos finishes his soda. When at last he is fully recharged, Dib isn't even paying attention because he's too busy fighting Zim. A random man walks past and wishes for ice cream, and Mortos overhears him and grants his wish. Now that Mortos has granted a wish and his powers are all gone, Dib is paying attention again, but he is too late. As the random man tastes his ice cream, he finds it has raisins and throws it away. Mortos disappears back to the underworld, Zim and GIR go home, and Dib gets arrested for loitering in a pet store. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Mortos' voice sounds like that of Cookie Monster, a character played by Frank Oz from Sesame Street. The Zim crew has noted that Mortos sounds more and more like Yoda (another Frank Oz character) as the episode continues. Trivia of Doom *This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier, like 2003 in Australia. *The man at the puppy store's name is Maurice the Puppy Man. *This is Jhonen Vasquez's least favourite episode, as stated in the commentary; Nickelodeon also hated it as well, and the sentiment is even shared by many fans. *A mutant vermin makes an appearance in The Frycook What Came From All That Space, as the little creature the monster in booth twelve ate. *It is revealed in this episode that GIR eats puppies, which is ironic considering he's disguised as a dog. *Jhonen said the rope Gir was using to pull the box of vermin was actually an intestine, but was changed on Nickelodeon's request. Things You Might Have Missed *During the opening sequence, as the pipes come out of Zim's house, when one of the pipes comes towards the screen, Bloody GIR can be seen in two frames. *The store clerk who gives Mortos the pants has earrings that resemble the skull on Gaz's necklace. Animation Errors *Dib has Zim's teeth for a brief moment approximately two to three minutes into the episode, right after talking to Mortos. *When Zim and Dib scream at each other across a street, car sounds can be heard. However, the animators accidentally left out the cars in that scene. *When Dib calls across the street to Zim, his leg turns white towards the beginning of the scene. *When the clerk at the clothes store offers Mortos a rubber jacket, the clerk's nose keeps disappearing. *In the beginning when Dib is walking among the tombstones, when he stops, his cloak blows in the wind and you can see that one of his legs is missing. *When GIR says, "You didn't have to yell at me", look at the box. All the letters in "MUTANT VERMIN" are backwards, which probably means that this scene was flipped. *When Dib says that he needs to use a more supernatural plan to destroy Zim his pupils are gone. *When the clerk says "A rubber jacket will make you feel fabulous!" he has an accent, but when he says "Uh, the pants aren't free!" his accent disappears. See Also Mortos der Soulstealer (Transcript) References External links *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/mortos-der-soulstealer/episode/143597/summary.html es:Mortos el RobaAlmas Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes